


Inside-The-Volcano

by Lilac_Flowerstine



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brother like Kai, Fire Boi - Freeform, Kai Has no fucks for his life, Kai is protective of Lloyd, Lloyd has some problems, Lloyd is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Flowerstine/pseuds/Lilac_Flowerstine
Summary: Heat. It sofactaed Kai.
Kudos: 36





	Inside-The-Volcano

Kai glanced at the fang blade. It was sliding down into the lava of the volcano that the fire temple was built on. Kai reached out for the blade.  
“Come on! Why won’t my power unlock!” Kai yelled out in anger. He stood up and looked at his hands.  
“Kai! Help me!” Kai looked over at a panicked Lloyd. The kid was struggling to keep balance on the small platform that floated in the sea of lava. Kai looked at his sister’s friend since birth than at the Fang blade. Its tip was sinking into the lava now. Kai winced and looked back at Lloyd. He stood up. Lloyd started to cough because of the smoke that was increasing in the volcano. Kai looked at the Fang blade and growled.  
“Come on. Let’s get out of here!” He backed up and jumped towards Lloyd. He grabbed the small kid and picked him up. He forced the kid's face into the cloth of his ninja Gi.  
“But the Fang blade!” Lloyd yelled. Kai shook his head.  
“Forget it. This place is coming apart!” Kai looked around for a way out of the Volcano. He locked onto a way out. “Ninja GO!” Kai lept up then spun into a tornado of fire and lava. He went from platform to platform trying not to drop the young boy in his arms. The exit Kai had chosen was now blocked. Kai growled in anger. Lloyd was shaking in his arms and coughing every second now. Kai looked down at the small child.

“Wait! No! Lloyd! Lloyd!” Garmadon Yelled out in Anger. Zane and Cole Pulled the Demon Overlord behind them as he tried to get back into the Temple to get to his son.  
“Come one we need to Go. Kai can get Lloyd out.” Zane said to Garmadon. Rocks and debris from the temple fell around the ninja and Demon as the ran across the temple courtyard. Zane ran ahead of the team and helped pull them onto the ship as it got ready to take off. Nya looked out at the team. Worry for her older brother clear in her face.  
“Where’s Kai.” She called out. Jay pointed to the volcano. Seconds later it exploded, sending lava and heated rocks everywhere.  
“Kai!” Nya screamed. She pushed past Zane and cole to stare at the volcano.  
“Son,” Garmadon said softly. Tears of Fire light upon his face.

Kai kept Lloyd close to his chest as lava sprayed up around them. Lloyd cried out in fear.  
“We’re going to die!” Lloyd yelled out in fear. “Please, Kai. I don’t want to die.” Lloyd started to cry. The tears burned up as they left his eyes. Kai looked down at the scared kid.  
“You won’t. I promise.”

A fiery golden orb burst from the volcano. Kai held a passed out Lloyd in his arms.  
“It’s Kai!” Cole yelled as Kai flew towards the bounty. “He found his true potential!” Kai landed on the deck of the ship and dropped Lloyd. Kai pulled off his hood and started to breathe hard. Master Wu ran over to Kai and grasped his arm. Kai coughed and looked at Lloyd. Said kid groaned and sat up. Lloyd coughed harshly and wheezed. Kai tried to walk but he fell to his knees. Lloyd looked up at Kai and gasped causing the kid to cough more. The flames that covered Kai started to turn blue.  
“Kai!” Master Wu said. “He’s safe.” Kai looked back at Master Wu looking for the truth in the old man’s eyes. Master Wu nodded his head. Kai smiled and the flames around Kai burned out. Kai took one last look at Lloyd before falling all the way forwards. He passed out from all the power he used. Lloyd continued to cough harshly. Garmadon looked at his son in confusion. Lloyd had inhaled a lot of smoke.  
“I’ll go get him some water,” Jay said and ran off inside to get the water. Nya


End file.
